1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an expandable trailer. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a trailer of the type which can be widened out or retracted when required. According to a specific application of the invention, in the retracted position, the trailer can be connected to a four- or three-wheeler of the so-called sorting type. In this case, the distance between the wheels of the trailer and those of the four- or three-wheelers should be the same. If the trailer according to the invention is intended to be used to carry the four- or three-wheeler, it is widened out, the four- or three-wheeler is mounted thereon, and the trailer is attached to a car or any other vehicle of the same type.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that the popularity of the four- or three-wheeler of the so-called sporting type is on the increase. Now, in view of the fact that it is often necessary to carry the four- or three-wheeler a certain distance for use in a sporting event or the like, it is often necessary to load the three- or four-wheeler on a trailer and to bring it to its destination. On the other hand, these vehicles of the so-called sporting type, whether they are four- or three-wheelers, may also be used to do certain light work, such as transportation. In this case, a trailer which can be fixed to the so-called sporting vehicle must be used. Now, in order to have a good result, the distance between the wheels of the trailer and that between the back wheels of the four- or three-wheeler should be substantially the same. Normally, this implies the use of two trailers, one serving to carry the vehicle of the sporting type, and the other one being capable of connection to the latter for carrying small objects.
It would therefore be of interest to be able to rely on a single vehicle which can be used simultaneously for transporting the four- or three-wheelers or to be connected to the latter.
The lateral spread of a trailer is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,080. However, the device of that patent provides for a complicated system and the lateral exit of extensions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,052 provides solely for the lateral spreading of the wheels by extending the axle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,673 provides for the lateral widening by using hydraulic jacks, folding bars, as well as extendable rods.
It is obvious that the mechanism of the prior art cannot be easily adapted to the needs mentioned above.